


To fly or not to fly

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: That is the question.





	To fly or not to fly

Our tale starts just behind the pub The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade where Madam Hooch is teaching her girlfriend Madame Rosmerta how to fly a broomstick.

Madam Rosmerta squeaked. "Too high, Rolanda."

Hooch informed her, "Lean forward a little."

Madam Rosmerta did so and the broom dropped to a few feet above the ground. She smiled. "I'm doing it, I'm flying."

Hooch smirked. "I'd hardly call floating mere feet from the ground flying."

Madam Rosmerta said, "It's definitely progress from last week."

Hooch nodded and stated, "Last week you were too busy freaking out about falling off that you never even worked up the nerve to get on."

Madam Rosmerta pointed out, "I was scared of flying."

She asked, "How do I get down."

Hooch told her, "Lean Forward slightly."

Madam Rosmerta did so and landed on the ground. She beamed, "I didn't fall off."

Hooch smiled. "No, you didn't fall off. I would never allow any harm to come to you, my dear."


End file.
